Songs About Rain
by Shayliz
Summary: Songfic of Gary Allan's Songs about Rain. Not EO .. which is surprising since I am very EO.


Author's Notes:

So this is my first fic, please be gentle with me! I am a HUGE EO fan, but everytime I heard this song, I just kept picturing Elliot in my head. I apologize if you think he is not in character ..this is just how I see him reacting in my head.

Hope you like it - constructive criticism is welcome also!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you home.."

The concern in her voice might have caused him to cave in before, but not tonight..not for a while now.

"I'm fine, really. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

_Well this town has closed down way too early,_

_And there's nothing to do,_

_So I'm driving around in circles,_

_And I'm thinking about you_

The rain drops fell hard onto the windshield of Elliot's car and on him as he opened the door and quickly sat down on the worn seat. He didn't even bother putting his seatbelt on before pulling out of his parking spot, hoping to get away before any more questions were asked. He wasn't sure where he was going to drive to. He only knew that it wasn't home. The glowing red numbers that said "2:47" teased him as he drove. Normally, this time would be considered late at night and he would be thankful to slip into bed and sleep for as long as the violent city would let him.

But not tonight. Tonight it was still early.

He wasn't supposed to do this tonight. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. He reached over and turned on his radio, hoping for some type of release. Something, anything to help him stop thinking about her. After tuning the radio to one of his favorite stations at an unusually high volume, he leaned back in his seat, waiting for the commercials to be over.

"Come on, Elliot... get a grip."

And he did get a grip. A tight grip around the leather steering wheel as a familiar song began blaring through his speakers .. their song. The first lyric wasn't even finished before Elliot slammed his fist against the radio, hard enough to make the radio go from unusually loud to completely silent. Without a word, he pulled over on the side of the road and put his head down against the steering wheel in front of him.

_Today I heard you got a new last name,_

_Sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way,_

_And the radio just keeps on playing all these songs about rain_

_Now there's all kind of songs about babies and love that goes right,_

_But for some unknown reason nobody wants to play them tonight,_

"Damn you, Kathy," Elliot spoke out to the empty car, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be over you. I'm not supposed to care but fuck.. what didn't you understand about 'til death do us part! What made you hate me so much... why couldn't you understand that nothing was going on between Olivia and I. We were partners, damn it, PARTNERS! I.. I.."

He let out a sob as the tears he had been holding in all night flowed freely from his sad eyes. They ran down his face in pairs, hitting the steering wheel after soaking his cheeks. He didn't even bother wiping them away, he just sobbed in the comfort of the one person who didn't understand him at all .. himself.

_Hey I hope it's sunny wherever you are,_

_But that's sure not the picture tonight in my car,_

_And it sure ain't easing my pain all these songs like,_

_Rainy Night In Georgia,_

_and Kentucky Rain,_

_Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again,_

_Blue Eyes Crying In The early morning Rain,_

_They go on and on,_

_And there's no two the same.._

"I don't.. I don't blame you, Kath. Really, I don't. I know it must have been hard for you, knowing that I spent more time with another woman. But you were the one I always came home to. Little did I know that you were opening my home to some other man. Why did you do it, Kath! WHY? Why didn't you just believe that I was being faithful to you.. Why didn't you know.. you didn't have to leave me for him. You didn't have to replace my name with his. We could have worked this out. It would have been fine.."

_Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain,_

_Well I thought I was over you but I guess maybe I'm not,_

_Cause when I let you go looks like lonely is all that I got,_

_Guess I'll never know what could have been,_

_Sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in..._

The vibrating phone in his pocket distracted him. Bringing his head up from the steering wheel, he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. The familiar name on the lit display screamed at him, begging him to answer, wanting to bring him back to his senses. But he couldn't bring himself to it. He threw the phone down on the seat next to him with a sigh and looked out the windshield in front of him. The rain had stopped, giving him a clear view of the empty road in front of him. He put his car back into drive and merged back onto the lonely street, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

_Oh how I wish I could blame all these songs about rain,_

_All these songs about rain,_

_Songs about rain..._


End file.
